Trust Love
by Umeko-bby
Summary: After Helia and Flora get into a fight, the next day Flora is transferred to a new world! She learns that the only way to leave is to help the one who summoned her there. One of the three lords who are at war. As she and Helia contact each other through there minds, Flora has to fight a war she knows nothing about. Co-written by floralove2 and Umeko bby
1. Chapter 1

Trust Love chapter 1

Hey all! So this story is co-written by me (Umeko bby) and Floralove2! We hope you like it!

**Disclaimer: We own nothing expect for the story plot.**

Flora was in her room changing her outfit…for the third time. "Flora if you don't hurry you'll be late!" shouted Musa from outside the door. "I know!" Flora shouted back. Flora examined herself in the mirror. She had decided on the green dress that went past her knees. On it was pink single flower petals drifting down to the bottom were a pile of them were. Slipping on her shoes she waved to the girls and left their dorm. "What if they don't like me?" Flora thought to herself. She and Helia were going to Knightly to visit his parents for heaven's sake! Of course she had talked to his mother before on the phone, but meeting her in person? As Flora made it outside Helia pulled up at the front gate. As he took off his helmet Flora saw that he was wearing a dark blue suit. Flora played with the hem of her dress and looked back at her dorm debating if she should go back and change. Helia seeming to read her thoughts chuckled and took her hand. "They'll love you Flora" he said as he led her to his bike. "Sure" Flora said as she put the helmet on her head. She had left her hair down knowing it would just get ruined if she had done something with it. When they were both settled Helia zoomed off.

Flora started taking deep breaths when the bike came to a stop. Helia laughed and kissed her forehead. He took her hand and slowly edged her forward. When they had entered the palace Flora was in complete awe. The ceiling was a dark royal blue with golden yellow stars painted on it. The walls had ivy and vines sticking to them. "Amazing!" Flora said to Helia. "I'm glad you like it" someone said. They both turned around to see Helia's parents standing in the hall. His mother, Lia walked to Flora. "Flora, it's to meet you" she said with outstretched arms. Flora hugged her and said "It's nice to meet you too." His father. Ezra walked up next. He took both her hands on gave them both a squeeze. "I was wondering when we would meet Flora. Your more beautiful then Helia said." Ezra said. "I told you words couldn't describe her" Helia put in. Flora started blushing madly and everyone laughed. As they made their way to the dining room Flora chatted with Lia. Helia smiled, Flora was so at home. "This could be her home after tonight" Helia thought.

Flora ate her salad happily. Helia had remembered that she was a vegetarian. Her butterflies had gone away now. Ezra and Lia were so nice and welcoming. It was no wonder that Helia knew that they would welcome her. Flora watched as the servants started bringing in the soup. As they were walking in Flora saw that there was a little girl among them. Suddenly she saw that the woman behind the girl was about to trip with the soup in her hands. Flora bolted from her seat knocking it over and hugged the little girl from behind. She felt the sharp pain of the hot soup burn her back.

" Oh my goodness Flora!" Lia said running to her side. "I-I'm so sorry miss" the women said bowing. "It fine, I'm okay, but first take this girl for treatment I'm afraid some of the soup still burned her. The maid nodded and took the little girl away. "Flora you really should go and get some treatment too" Ezra said. "It's okay I'm fine-" Flora shirked when Helia picked her up, holding her up high. "Father, mother if you would excuse us" he said as he left the room. "Helia stop I'm fine!" Flora said. He didn't answer. He opened a door leading them into a bedroom and walked into the bathroom. He set her on a chair and turned on the shower. He passed her a towel, and walked out of the room. Flora took off the now soiled dress and walked into the shower.

When she was done she opened the door to ask for a change of clothes. She found that Helia had already laid some out, outside the door for her. After she put on the dress she noticed that it was a dark blue. Flora took in a breath. On the middle of the dress was the Knightly crest. She was wearing the dress that the royal family wore. After she combed her hair she walked out of the bathroom. The door to the balcony was open and she knew that Helia was out there. "Helia I can't wear this! This is for the royal-" Flora was cut off. "Flora you were just burned, and refused treatment, and here you are telling me you can't wear this. Do you know how much you're not good for my heart?" he asked. Flora giggled. "I'm sorry" she said as she kissed him. Helia started to deepen the kiss and Flora was gasping for breath. "Wait-Helia-your-your parents!" Flora said in between kisses. "It's fine they said you should get some rest" he said as he stopped kissing her. Flora nodded and hugged him. They watched the sun set as Flora leaned back in Helia's arms. "My love?" Helia asked. "Hmm?" answered Flora. "Will you marry me?" asked Helia. Flora's eye snapped open and she jumped out of Helia's arms. She turned back to face him only to find him on one knee with the ring.

Cliff hanger! Haha well guys here you go! Please wait for chapter two!


	2. Chapter 2

Trust Love chapter 2!

**Hey all! So here is chapter two sorry for the slow update!**

"What?" asked Flora like an idiot. "Will you marry me?" he asked again wearing a big boyish grin on his face. "Bu, bu, but I just met your parents! I don't know how to run a kingdom either, I'm not amazing at anything!" Flora took a deep breath to go on. "Flora! You have talked to my parents over the phone many times, I don't expect you to know how to run a kingdom just leave that to me, and your amazing at being you" Helia said cupping her face. "Really?" Flora asked. "Really" he said hitting his forehead to hers. "Ask me again!" Flora said with a giggle. Helia got on one knee and opened the ring box. "Flora my love, my soul mate, and my life will you marry me?" he asked. "Yes! Yes I will!" Flora said tackling him with a hug.

Bloom answered the phone with a sleepy "Hello?" Morning Bloom!" Flora said giggling. "Flora! Is something wrong?" asked Bloom. "No, but could you get the girls? I have something to tell you all." Flora said. Bloom covered the mouth piece with her palm "GIRLS GET IN HERE!" She yelled. Flora winced at the sound. "Bloom what's wrong?!" Yelled Layla as they all ran in. "Flora has something to say." Bloom said with a grin. They all groaned at her. "Hey Flora!" they all said when the phone was on speaker. "Hey girls! I have great news!" Flora said happily. "How good?" asked Stella. "Really good." Flora said. "Girls…..I'm….getting married." Everything was quiet as they took it all in. 10 minutes later and no one had said anything. Then they all screamed. "OMGOD! Flora congratz! " Musa said. "We have to call the baker, oh and make a guest list!" Stella said. "Girls, Girls!" Flora shouted stopping their chatter. "I want you all here with me." She said. "You got it Flo! We'll be there before noon!" Tecna said. "Alright thanks, Love you guys bye." They hung up. Then the room erupted in girly screams.

"How'd they take it?" Helia asked her from the bed. "Good" Flora sad crawling back in with him. "I could hear the screams." He said. They both laughed. As time passed they chatted for a long time. Then Flora heard a noise. "What was that?" she asked. "Oh that means that the Knightly Anthem is going to play" Helia answered. Flora got out of the bed and went out to the balcony.

Mermaid Melody- Kizuna

The tears that hurt so much overflow in the nightly depths of the sea.

But as I stretch my hand across the glass surface of the water, light reaches them.

The only things I can see can only hear my voice.

Realize the fact that it"s not everything.

The things I can believe have all increased by one, and now I can become stronger.

After being hurt, I"m shining again and feel our invincible bonds.

It isn"t someone, it has to be you.

Through all the pain, I still pursue to increase them.

If miracles overlap over one another, it would seem like they could change fate.

Throwing away all doubts and darkness,

I believe in our strong bonds.

Anxiety and loneliness all are born from the shadow of your own weakness.

But don"t look away from it, you can face it without running away.

The things that make your hand waver and the sicknesses you feel

aren"t real problems. Remember that.

You should know the meaning of supporting oneself, so become stronger now.

Money alone can't buy our eternal bound bonds with one another.

No matter where you are, our melody will reach you

and you won"t be alone.

The seasons that come again and again give birth to life.

It may be slow, but they do grow up

believing in their deep bonds with one another.

My pain... is our suffering.

My smile... is our joy.

The things we share and the things we surpass by ourselves

binds with our bonds to the seven seas that we believe in!

After being hurt, I"m shining again and feel our invincible bonds.

It isn"t someone, it has to be you.

Through all the pain, I still pursue to increase them.

If miracles overlap over one another, it would seem like they could change fate.

Throwing away all doubts and darkness,

I believe in our strong bonds.

"That was so pretty" Flora said. Helia walked over and placed a kiss on her forehead. "Let's go eat" he said. "Flora!" Lia said as she saw the ring on her hand. "Welcome to the family sweet heart" Ezra said. "Thank you" Flora answered. "Eat your fill Flora, there's much to be done" Lia said with a warm smile. Flora nodded. "Mom! Promise me you won't over work her." Helia said. Ezra laughed "Son you both are going to be very busy now." Who would have ever thought that this was were everything was starting to begin.

(**Meanwhile in another universe) **

"Xander get the summoning circle ready!" ordered a male voice. "But my Lord-" Xander started. "Time is running out! We must summon the Guardian of Life now!"

**And that's a wrap! Yay!**


End file.
